Nissan Primera Sportwagon (P12)
The Nissan Primera Sportwagon is a station wagon featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The P12 Nissan Primera was introduced in 2001 in Japan, followed by 2002 for Europe and New Zealand. The Primera was available in sedan, hatchback, and wagon bodystyles; this page will focus mainly on the wagon (Sportwagon), since it was featured in the Choro-Q series. Engine choices include a 1.6-liter QG16DE inline-4 producing 109 hp and 107 lb/ft of torque, a 1.8-liter QG18DE inline-4 producing 118 hp and 120 lb/ft of torque, a 2.0-liter QR20DE inline-4 producing 147 hp and 142 lb/ft of torque, a 2.0-liter SR20VE inline-4 producing 200 hp and 152 lb/ft of torque (20V model), a 2.2-liter YD22DDTi inline-4 turbodiesel producing 126 hp and 207 lb/ft of torque, and a 2.5-liter QR25DD inline-4 producing 170 hp and 180 lb/ft of torque. Transmissions include a 5-speed manual, a 6-speed manual, a 4-speed automatic, or a continuously-variable transmission (CVT). Front-wheel drive was standard, with all-wheel drive available. Unlike previous Primera models, the P12 has the instrument cluster mounted in the center of the dashboard, minimizing the number of changes needed between left-hand drive and right-hand drive models. Initial trim lines for Japanese models included W20C, W20C4, W20L, W20L4, W20V, and W25X; models with a "4" at the end of the trim line name indicate an all-wheel drive model. Also, a limited edition "Rider" version went on sale in December 2001, with a body kit, chromed tail lights and two-tone interior. The 20V was the only Japanese-market Primera with a manual transmission (6-speed); all Primera wagons sold in Japan have 2.0- or 2.5-liter engines. Trim lines for the 2002 Japanese-market Primera included W20G, W20G V Edition, W20G Navi Edition, W20G4, W20G IT-Navi Package, W20G V Edition IT-Navi Package, W20V IT-Navi Package, W25X, and Rider. Models with "Navi" in the trim line name have a navigation system, the W20V is only available with the 6-speed manual, the W20G4 has all-wheel drive, and the Rider retains the body kit, chromed tail lights, and two-tone interior from the previous year. Trim lines in Europe included S, SX, SE, Flare, SVE, and T-Sport. In 2003, the 2.2-liter diesel was revised, now called the dCi; power increased to 139 hp and torque increased to 232 lb/ft. A 1.9-liter dCi model was introduced as well, producing 120 hp and 199 lb/ft of torque. Japanese trim lines for 2003-2004 included W20G, W20G4, W25X, and Rider; the W20V (and its 6-speed manual transmission) was dropped from the Japanese lineup. The 70th-II trim was available for the W20G and W20G4 models. Choro-Q HG 2 The Primera Sportwagon is body number Q133 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version has a faintly visible Nissan logo on the hood. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Primera Sportwagon is body number Q133 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Primera Sportwagon is body number Choro-Q031 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "The outstanding design makes it look foreign."CQHGIV031.jpg CQHGIVR031.jpg Notes * Unlike the Primera Sportwagon featured in the other Choro-Q titles, the HG 4 version features a less detailed front emblem, as well as the addition of door handles, an indent on the front bumper (for the front license plate), and a front license plate. * Due to the car being "downsized" to Choro-Q specifications, the rear door handles are mounted on the front of the rear doors, as if the rear doors are sliding doors. The real-life Primera Sportwagon has the rear door handles located towards the back of the doors and open outward like conventional doors. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Primera Sportwagon is body Q25. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles